Yu-gi-oh! Flime New cards
by Yoshi80
Summary: Want to know more about the fake cards used in Yu-gi-oh! Flime ? This part is for you ! Also, you can download every card from this list for Ygopro on my Github : /Yoshi80/Flime-cards
1. Chapter 1

**Lightning Spinosaurus:**

Level 4. LIGHT. Dinosaur-Type. 1900/1200.

When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: draw 1 card.

 **Captivity Aquarium:**

Field Spell Card.

You can Normal Summon 1 Fish-Type monster in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.) Once per turn, you can target 1 Fish-Type monster you control; discard 1 Fish-Type monster, then, that target gains ATK equal to half the ATK of the discarded monster, until the end of the turn.

 **Domesticated Swordfish:**

Level 5. WATER. Fish-Type. 1800/1800.

If you control a Field Spell Card, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a Fish-Type monster.

 **Missile Trout:**

Level 1. WATER. Fish-Type. 400/300.

When this card is Summoned: You can target 1 Spell/Trap card on the field: destroy it.

 **Legendary White Whale Koby Mick:**

Level 10. WATER. Fish-Type. 3600/3200.

You must Tribute 3 Fish-Type monsters to Tribute Summon this card. (This card cannot be Tribute Set.) This card cannot leave the field, except by being destroyed by battle. If this card on the field is destroyed by battle, you can banish 1 other Fish-Type monster from your Graveyard: Special Summon this card from your Graveyard in face-up Defense Position, then inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the ATK of the banished monster.

 **Protective Instincts:**

Normal Spell Card.

You can only activate 1 "Protective Instincts" per turn. Destroy 1 Dinosaur-Type monster on the field, then, Special Summon 2 Dinosaur-Type Normal Monsters from your hand or Deck, whose total level equal the level of the destroyed monster had on the field, in face-up Defense Position.

 **Light-Bulbodon:**

Level 2. LIGHT. Dinosaur-Type. 300/1800

 _A small dinosaur from an ancient time. It is said to attract its prey into its cave by emitting a small light, making the opposing creature think it was a safe place._

 **Destructor Bipedal Ceratosaurus:**

Level 9. LIGHT. Dinosaur-Type. 3400/3300.

If you Tribute Summon this card, all Tributes must be Dinosaur-Type Normal Monsters. Cannot be targeted by card effects. Once per turn: you can have this card gain 1000 ATK for each Defense Position monsters on the field. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap cards or effects until the end of the Damage Step.

 **Hunter's Carnage:**

Continuous Spell Card.

When this card is activated, you can target 1 Dinosaur-Type monster in your Graveyard: add it to your hand. All Dinosaur-Type monsters you control inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent.

 **Captivity Narwhal:**

Level 6. WATER. Fish-Type. 2400/0.

You can discard this card: add 1 "Captivity Aquarium" from your Deck to your hand. This card inflicts piercing battle damage. If this Tribute Summoned card is destroyed by battle or card effect: you can target 1 Level 5 or lower Fish-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon both it and this card in face-up Defense Position.

 **Primitive Substitute:**

Continuous Trap Card.

Once per turn, if a Dinosaur-Type monster you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can destroy 1 other Dinosaur-Type monster from your hand or field instead.

 **Transportodon:**

Level 5. LIGHT. Dinosaur-Type. 1800/2300.

 _A dinosaur whose upper body is flat. Pacifist by nature, it isn't uncommon that other dinosaurs climbed on it to cross bodies of water easily._

 **Ring of the Sea Monster's Show:**

Continuous Trap Card.

Once per turn, you can discard 1 card: target 1 of your banished Fish-Type monsters; add-it to your hand. You can only control 1 face-up "Ring of the Sea Monster's Show".

 **Flight Shrimp:**

Level 3. WIND. Sea Serpent-Type. 1000/1000.

When this card is Summoned: you can add 1 Level 7 or higher Fish-Type monster from your Deck to your hand. A monster Tribute Summoned by Tributing this card gains this effect:

● During the turn it was Tribute Summoned, it can attack directly.

 **Powering Giant Whale Donstro:**

Level 8. WATER. Fish-Type. 1400/2600.

All Fish-Type monsters on the field gain 1500 ATK. Once per turn, if this card would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can banish 1 Fish-Type monster from your Graveyard instead. You can banish 2 other Fish-Type monsters from your Graveyard: add this card from your Graveyard to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Powering Giant Whale Donstro" once per turn.

 **Prehistoric Gathering:**

Normal Spell Card.  
Pay 1000 LP; Special Summon as many Dinosaur-Type monsters from your graveyard as possible in face-up Defense Position, but their effects are negated and you cannot change their battle position. You cannot Special Summon other monsters during the turn you activate this effect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kawaii Foxy:**  
Level 3. FIRE. Beast-Type. 800/600  
A cute fox instantly loved by anyone who sees it. Behind his adorable face, it is a very mischievous creature, always stealing food or small objects to humans. However, its cuteness makes it impossible to blame it for its thieveries.

 **Legacy of the Fox-Lady:**  
Normal Trap Card.  
If all monsters you control are Beast-Type Normal Monsters, you can activate this card from your hand. Special Summon 3 "Baby Fox Tokens" (Beast-Type/FIRE/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0). They cannot be Tributed.

 **Montoya, Laser-Shocking Fox-Lady:**  
Link 4. FIRE. Beast-Type. 2800 ATK.  
Link Markers: Left, Bottom Left, Bottom Right, Right.  
Link 4 – Beast-Type monsters – min. 2.  
When this card is Link Summoned: you can target 1 card on the field; return it to the hand, and if you do, you can Special Summon 1 "Kawaii Foxy" from your hand or Graveyard. While there is a monster Special Summoned from the Extra Deck at this card's Link Point, monsters Special Summoned from the Extra Deck cannot be destroyed by card effects.

 **Living Rock:**  
Level 1. EARTH. Rock-Type. 200/100.  
Ancient magic gave life to this rock, but with its small size and impracticable shape, it is not very powerful.

 **Stone Statue Protector:**  
Level 3. EARTH. Warrior-Type. 0/2100.  
This card gains effects, depending on the number of "Living Rock" in your Graveyard:  
● 1 or more: Equip Cards equipped to this card cannot be destroyed by card effects.  
● 2 or more: This card cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects.  
● 3: This card gains ATK equal to its DEF.

 **Flaming Fox-Lady:**  
Level 4. FIRE. Beast-Warrior. 1400/1200.  
If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: you can Special Summon 1 "Kawaii Foxy" from your hand or Graveyard. You can only use this effect of "Flaming Fox-Lady" once per turn.

 **Fox-Lady's Potential:**  
Continuous Spell Card.  
You can only control 1 "Fox-Lady's Potential". Once per turn, you can activate 1 of these effects:  
● Target 1 Beast-Warrior-Type monster in your graveyard: Add it to your hand, and if you do, Fusion Summon 1 Beast-Type Fusion monster using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials.  
● Target 1 Beast-Warrior-Type monster you control: it is treated as a Tuner monster, and if you do, Synchro Summon 1 Beast-Type Synchro monsters using monsters you control.  
● Target 1 Beast-Warrior-Type monster in your graveyard and 1 Level 5 or lower Normal Monster you control: Special Summon the first target in face-up Defense Position, then, both monsters' Levels become equal to double the Level of the second target, and if you do, Xyz Summon 1 Beast-Type Xyz Monster using monsters you control.

 **Tamamo, Land-Burning Fox-Lady:**  
Synchro Monster. Level 7. FIRE. Beast-Type. 2500/2300.  
1 Beast-Warrior-Type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
When this card is Synchro Summoned: you can target 1 card on the field; return it to the hand, and if you do, you can Special Summon 1 "Kawaii Foxy" from your hand or Graveyard. Once per turn, during your turn, you can banish 1 "Fox-Lady" card from your graveyard: destroy 1 card your opponent controls (this is a Quick Effect).

 **Kumiho, Illusion-Inducing Fox-Lady:**  
Fusion Monster. Level 8. FIRE. Beast-Type. 2600/2400.  
"Kawaii Foxy" + 1 Beast-Warrior-Type monster  
When this card is Fusion Summoned: you can target 1 card on the field; return it to the hand, and if you do, you can Special Summon 1 "Kawaii Foxy" from your hand or Graveyard. Once per turn, you can discard 1 "Fox-Lady" Trap card: "Fox-Lady" monsters you control gain 800 ATK.

 **Kuma, Crowd-Tricking Fox-Lady:**  
Xyz Monster. Rank 6. FIRE. Beast-Type. 2700/2500.  
2 Level 6 monsters  
When this card is Xyz Summoned: you can target 1 card on the field; return it to the hand, and if you do, you can Special Summon 1 "Kawaii Foxy" from your hand or Graveyard. Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: take 1 "Fox-Lady" Trap Card from your Deck and either add it to your hand or send it to the Graveyard.

 **The Unarmed Golem:**  
Quick-Play Spell Card.  
Target 1 Equip Spell Card on the field: return it to the hand, and if you do, add 1 Level 5 or higher Rock-Type or Warrior-Type monster with 0 ATK from your Deck to your hand.

 **Stone Golem Protector:**  
Level 5. EARTH. Warrior-Type. 0/2400.  
This card gains effects, depending on the number of "Living Rock" in your Graveyard:  
● 1 or more: Equip Cards equipped to this card cannot be targeted or destroyed by your opponent's card effects.  
● 2 or more: This card cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. During your turn, when this card is targeted by a card effect, you can negate the effect and if you do, destroy that card.  
● 3: This card gains ATK equal to its DEF. If this card is changed from Defense to Attack Position: destroy all cards your opponent controls.

 **Illusion of the Fox-Lady:**  
Normal Trap Card.  
If all monsters you control are Beast-Type Normal Monsters, you can activate this card from your hand. When your opponent declares an attack; target 1 card your opponent controls: destroy it. During either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that targets a "Fox-Lady' monster you control: You can banish this card from your Graveyard: negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card. You can only use each effect of "Illusion of the Fox-Lady" once per turn.

 **Boulder's Cards:**  
Normal Spell Card.  
You can only activate 1 "Boulder's Cards" per turn. Banish any number of "Living Rock" from your hand or graveyard (min. 1): draw cards equal to the number of "Living Rock" you currently have banished.

 **Magnum Sword:**  
Equip Spell Card.  
Equip only to a monster whose original ATK is 0. The equipped monster gains ATK to half its original DEF. The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle. At the end of the Battle Phase, if the equipped monster battled, you can add 1 monster with 0 ATK from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Magnum Sword" once per turn.

 **Stone Giant Protector:**  
Level 7. EARTH. Warrior-Type. 0/2800.  
Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by banishing all "Living Rock" in your Graveyard (min. 1) and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains effect based on the number of "Living Rock" you have banished:  
● 1 or more: During your End Phase: target 1 "Living Rock" that you have banished: return that target to the graveyard. If this card would be destroyed by battle, you can banish 1 "Living Rock" from your Graveyard instead.  
● 2 or more: Once per turn, you can target 1 Equip Spell Card in your Graveyard: Equip that target to this card. While there is an Equip Spell Card equipped to this card, this card cannot be targeted or destroyed by your opponent's card effects.  
● 3: This card gains ATK equal to its DEF. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: it can attack once again in a row.

 **Reincarnation of the Fox-Lady:**  
Normal Trap Card.  
If all monsters you control are Beast-Type Normal Monsters, you can activate this card from your hand. Target 1 Beast-Warrior-Type monster in your Graveyard: add it to your hand. During your Main Phase, you can banish this card from your Graveyard, then Target 1 Beast-Type Normal monster in your Graveyard: Special Summon that target in Attack Position.

 **Illusionary Fox-Lady:**  
Level 4. FIRE. Beast-Warrior-Type. 800/600.  
During either player's turn, you can Tribute this card: activate 1 "Fox-Lady" Trap Card from your hand. If a "Kawaii Foxy" is Summoned: you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard in face-up Defense Position, but its effects are negated. You can only use one effect of "Illusionary Fox-Lady" per turn and only once per turn.

 **Curse of the Fox-Lady:**  
Normal Trap Card.  
If all monsters you control are Beast-Type Normal Monsters, you can activate this card from your hand. Negate the effect of all other cards currently on the field, until your next turn's End Phase. Monsters you control cannot attack during the turn you activate this effect, except Beast-Type Normal monsters. During your opponent's Battle Phase, if a Beast-Type Normal Monster you control is targeted for an attack, you can banish this card from your Graveyard: end the Battle Phase. You can only use one effect of "Curse of Fox-Lady" per turn and only once per turn.

 **Destruction Markings:**  
Equip Spell Card.  
Equip only to an EARTH monster. If the equipped monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can Target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy it. If this card is destroyed: You can Target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy it. You can only use each effect of "Destruction Markings" once per turn.

 **Avarice of the Fox-Lady:**  
Normal Trap Card.  
If all monsters you control are Beast-Type Normal Monsters, you can activate this card from your hand. Target 3 "Fox-Lady" cards in your Graveyard, except "Avarice of the Fox-Lady": shuffle all 3 into the Deck, then draw 1 card. If a "Fox-Lady" monster you control is destroyed by battle or card effect, you can banish this card from your Graveyard: draw 1 card. You can only use each effect of "Avarice of the Fox-Lady" once per turn.

 **Fire of the Fox-Lady:**  
Normal Trap Card.  
If all monsters you control are Beast-Type Normal Monsters, you can activate this card from your hand. All Beast-Type monsters you currently control gain 200 ATK for each "Fox-Lady" card in your Graveyard. During either player's turn, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard, you can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 "Fox-Lady" monster you control: it gains 1000 ATK until the end of the turn.


End file.
